


Jumin's Day Off

by PenOugi (BlankFeathers)



Series: KoFi Prompts Drabbles [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Ethics, M/M, Past Rika/V | Kim Jihyun, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankFeathers/pseuds/PenOugi
Summary: A healed V confronts Jumin over his sudden release after his childhood friend kept him under house arrest and left him no choice but to fix his eyes.





	Jumin's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I took the prompt and totally flipped it around. /evil laughter  
> Ah... I really do love Jumin/V.

Jihyun bit the inside of his lower lip as he watched his longest friend, his best friend, take out his phone to call in that he would be late, just because the slightly older man accidentally let out an outburst he’d been keeping close to his heart.

Dark-hair already styled attractively, dressed for the day in a bespoke suit that accentuated his trim form, Jumin had been ready for a day at the office before Jihyun lost control of his emotions for just a moment.

But the moment had been enough because Han Jumin had always been the most discerning and caring when it came to his friends. Yet, his concern and love for his friends was the crux of the problem.

“Assistant Kang, I will work from home today. Send me the proposal for—”

Now Jihyun felt a bit guilty toward Jaehee and Jumin when the mint-haired photographer realized the businessman had called in that he wouldn’t head to the office at all today. Still, the older man couldn’t bring himself to interrupt, that hysterical part that had made that outburst earlier bubbling that Han Jumin thought he was more important than his work.

It was a part of himself he had mercilessly tried to squash since he was a teenager, ever since his best friend saved him by convincing Jihyun to reach out to his mother. A part he tried to ignore, thinking it was a phase throughout university when he drowned in random one-night stands when he traveled through Europe and other countries for his photography, losing himself in liquor and warm bodies of both genders.

That portion of himself he was convinced that Rika had been the answer to his prayers. He could not save Jumin, who did not need saving, but he could save the beautiful blonde that came in like a hurricane (just like Jumin as a child) and so obviously needed him.

( _Rika, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wanted to help you but it was birthed from selfish reasons. I made everything worse. I loved you but was it more me loving the idea of you? I wanted you to be my salvation while trying to be yours. It was a path that led to inevitable ruin and everything I tried to run away from… Jumin was the one that swept in and saved me. Again._ )

Maybe it was time to stop lying, the thought floated up again.

Just as quickly, Jihyun pushed the idea away. Han Jumin was his best friend. His childhood friend. Their long history, the camaraderie, the connection despite them being countries apart at times—he could not lose it.

He could not lose Jumin.

The businessman ended the call and put the smartphone back into his pocket, his focus completely returned to Jihyun.

The mint-haired man found himself at a loss for words, unable to ignore his longtime friend’s stunning features with the wild thing inside him still right beneath the surface of his skin. Like himself, Jumin took after his birth mother (and Jihyun had to admit Han Sr. only liked beauties) with his flawlessly fair complexion and coloring. His jawline was sharp and strong, a masculinity that contrasted with eyes and lips that would be a bit too “pretty” otherwise. Instead, with a straight, thin nose and his finely sculpted bone structure, his soft lips had a sense of aggressive sexuality.

But it was always Jumin’s sharp gray eyes that inevitably mesmerized the photographer. Unfathomable, still waters run deep, Jihyun always thought his cold eyes reminded him of space.

( _There wouldn’t be stars without the void of space to cradle them. And the sun was a star—_ )

“V, I don’t understand,” Jumin started hesitantly. “You had been demanding me to let you leave before. And today, when you have been sufficiently recovered from the surgery so I can grant you your wish… I’m sorry I held you against your will but you weren’t thinking clearly and I acknowledge you might hate me, but I do not regret my actions.

“You know I am… not the best when it comes to emotions. I don’t understand it. Can you explain so I can understand why I was ‘cruel?’

“Rika is in the best of care and you know I buried the illegal dealings so it would fall to her parents and never be traced back to her. Do you want the address to where she is being treated?” Jumin ended awkwardly.

God, this socially awkward man. This modern tyrant with a heart. Jihyun could never hate Jumin.

This—everything—was why Jihyun loved him.

This… was why Jihyun could never admit that he loved Jumin more than as a friend. Even a best friend.

“Ah.”

The mint-haired man forced himself to focus, the small noise of comprehension from the taller man familiar. Staring at his friend, it seemed that something had clicked for Jumin.

Under the circumstances, that was an unwelcome sight.

Jihyun scrambled for an excuse but before he could give a lie, Jumin spoke again.

“V… do you also like men?”

Internally, the photographer was mortified over having this conversation with his friend who he had not-so-platonic feelings for. Outwardly, he forced himself to relax his body language and lightly replied, “I don’t know why this came up but I’m bisexual, yes. I’m sorry I overreacted, I guess I had a bit of cabin fever, in addition to basically being invalid for several weeks.”

“I see,” Jumin looked thoughtful. Only, Jihyun realized that the man who was only a month younger than him had clearly been more occupied solving a puzzle in his head than listening to the photographer’s excuse.

A bit of trepidation crawled up his spine and caused his palms to tingle.

Jumin had always been a genius. It was only frantic hope that Jihyun wished Jumin came to a completely different conclusion.

“V,” Jumin began as his eyes focused on a mint pair, “you know you are very precious to me.”

The shorter man blinked rapidly. “Yes?”

“Why did you never tell me you were also attracted to men?”

Jihyun stuttered, a bit thrown. “You never really seemed all that interested.”

As soon as he said that, the mint-haired man realized he had worded it wrong. He had wanted to imply Jumin never seemed interested in frivolous romantic gossip but had, instead, phrased it in a way that it was a complaint. Even if it was one of the legitimate reasons Jihyun never said anything.

The photographer jolted when his back hit the wall, not realizing that Jumin had been trying to get closer and his feet had automatically been retreating (from a subject he didn’t want to be brought to light). When he looked into gray eyes as he realized his friend had been trying to pressure him with his larger presence, all of a sudden all Jihyun knew was that Jumin was much too close. Too fast.

Jumin’s broad shoulders were emphasized when he caged Jihyun against the wall; no more running away.

“V… Jihyun. You are my most precious, dear friend. I never thought we could be more.”

Half-expecting it, Jihyun was crushed despite knowing this was the likely result of his attraction toward Jumin coming to light. “I-I understan—”

He was cut off by sinfully warm lips pressing against his mouth. Fingertips tingled when Jumin coaxed him to respond, Jihyun literally able to feel the taller man quickly adjusting his approach based on his own response, an agile mind making up for inexperience.

By the time they parted their mouths, Jihyun was an embarrassing puddle of flushed skin and racing heart. Only Jumin could render him into such a mess with what was most likely his first try at kissing.

Jumin pressed his forehead against his. “Hmm… you taste like mint too.”

Jihyun could only let out a slightly hysterical laugh as he realized many things. Maybe it was alright for him to be happy. Maybe… he should brace himself for the future if Jumin’s first attempt at kissing was like that; his best friend—maybe more now—was a perfectionist, after all.


End file.
